


Wrong Room

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Locker Room Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Sadistic Kageyama Tobio, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kags gets jealous at practice and shows you who you belong to.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Wrong Room

"Good job, Hinata!" you striked a smile at the ginger head  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
Currently, you were practicing with your boyfriend Tobio and his friend Hinata. But you were getting a bit sore and tired.  
  
"I'm getting tired guys, I think I'm gonna go wash up." You called out grabbing your water bottle from the floor  
  
"Alright" Kageyama huffed wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I think it's time we close shop, right?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "One more."   
  
"Fine. We'll catch up to you later Y/N!" he shouted  
  
You waved out, chugging down your water as you walked to the locker room. Man you could barely keep up with those two. You sighed as the cool breeze from the night sky brushed your sweat, it felt so nice and refreshing. The sore pain from your body gave you slight pleasure. It proved you worked hard even if it was just practice.   
  
You entered the air conditioned locker room, giving it a quick look around to see if anyone was around. Of course, it was clear. You exhaled harshly, "Finally, a break." You set your gym bag from the locker on the bench as you took off your shoes. You let out a relieved sigh, feeling a bit more free wiggling your toes. You quickly took off your shirt wiping your face with it as you sat up to take off your tight spandex shorts. But midway through removing the item, the locker room door swung open it gave you a literal mini heart attack.  
  
You screeched quickly covering your bits as if you hadn't had any undergarments on. But, it was just your boyfriend.  
  
"Kags? What the fuck? This is the _girls_ locker room!"   
  
"Kags?" You called out, he looked like a dead fish honestly.  
  
Then suddenly, the tall figure locks the door.  
  
_click  
  
_After that sound went off, you knew you were fucked.   
  
He slowly walked towards you, you on the other hand were just stunned and confused on what's happening. Panicking in the inside.   
  
"Kags?" You softly spoke.  
  
Tobio then instantaneously, grabbed your face into a sloppy kiss. Which soon turned into a messy makeout session.   
  
You gasped into his lips, pulling him away "Kags-"   
  
"Hush it." His words took you by surprise, "I saw what you were _doing_ Y/N."   
  
He grabbed you a bit harshly and laid you down onto the bench. Now you were beneath him as his scary gaze scrutinized your every curve.   
  
"Complimenting Hinata, smiling at him. You were probably doing it on purpose to spite me or something." He spoke out as he left a soft kiss onto your neck, you let out a small moan at the abrupt move.  
  
"I mean, look at you. In the boys locker room just practically asking to get fucked by him." His cool breath brushed against your neck with every word. And before you could even resent what he had said, he sunked into your neck, sucking on your soft skin making sure to leave a bruise.   
  
He let off, as soon as the sensation left. You quickly tried to reply, "But I was-" You were cut off by your own moan as he nipped at another piece of your neck, placing a firm hand on your clothed sex.  
  
"You can't even deny it. Look at you girl. I'm barely even touching you."   
  
He kneeled down to your heat, he took pleasure just by looking at your flustered face. He knew he needed a piece of you so badly.  
  
Quickly, he tore off your panties looking upon your wet pussy as his temptation arose even more. He took no time kissing on your clit softly earning a moan from you. He slowly inserted one finger inside of you egging you on like crazy. He kept his finger inside of you not moving at all, allowing you to grow needy for his touch.   
  
"Please- Tobio..." You plea getting dangerously impatient, on the other hand your boyfriend grew even more smug after hearing his first name. He slid another finger inside of you. You whimpered, finally getting a piece of pleasure. "You want me to move Y/N?" He asked, stoically as if his fingers weren't deep inside of you. You nodded your head immediately non stop. He slowly curled his fingers using his thumb to play through your folds getting his thumb wet with your juices before softly rubbing your clit. This was so painful. You needed _more._ **Immediately.  
  
**"Please go faster... Ah!" You screamed out. "Who go faster Y/N? Hinata?" He teased.  
  
"No..." You said softly.   
  
"I can't hear you Y/N. Speak up."   
  
"No."  
  
Kageyama grew fed up. You knew the words he wanted to hear so why not just say it. He swiftly removed his fingers, you gasped feeling empty without him.   
  
"Hmph. Go get Hinata to finish you up, I'm done." He began to get up, wiping your juices off with his shorts.   
  
You felt like you were gonna die without it. You were so done with being teased and edged. You grabbed his pulling him down into you. Shoving his two fingers back inside of you, holding down a moan. "Please, please. Do me Tobio. Do me fast and hard with your fingers and mouth please. I _need you_." He groaned at the sounds of your words, growing his rock hard boner even more straining to his tight shorts.   
  
"What a naughty girl. Begging for me like a slut..." His voice turning more monotone and slow. Slowly again curling his fingers in and out of you while rubbing your clit in a circular motion. But this time in every pump, he increased speed and pressure. Your mewls mixed with whimpering moans filled the room as you gripped onto his tee for leisure. "But if that's what my baby wants.... I'll deliver, just don't run away." He rasped into you. "Mhm- Ah!"   
  
He knelt down to your pussy once again, delving into you like a starved animal. You tugged at his hair, as he lapped on your juices sucking and drinking it like milk/caprisuns he dearly enjoys. Directly sucking and swirling his tongue on your pulsing swollen clit as his fingers continued to fuck you senseless. Just like his skills in volleyball his pussy eating skills were beyond immaculate. You began to move your hips to a rhythm as your climax starting to come around. "Tobio- Yes! Please... Cu- cumming soon!" You cried out as you felt like you were going to burst sooner than later. "Don't stop! Ah- Please don't fucking stop plea- Hnng!" You begged him, getting cut off by your moans.   
  
You roughly face fucked your boyfriend as the feeling started to peak. "I'm cumming!!!" Your boyfriend went even overdrive, as if making you cum was like winning the nationals. The ecstasy white washed over you, latching your legs and thighs onto his head tugging and tugging onto his hair as you came hard. He allowed you ride your high, as your juices suddenly splashed all over his handsome face.   
  
Finally, letting go of him, he got up from you licking the juices around his lips wiping the excess on his arm. You looked into eachothers eyes panting hard thinking the actions that happened actually happened. You smiled at him as you sat up lowkey feeling your legs get 10x more sore than before, Kageyama began to head to the door.  
  
"Get cleaned up Y/N I'll walk you home." He stated opening the door to see a sight he could've never imagined.  
  
It was Hinata, lightly whimpering as he grinded into his hand for pleasure. He heard everything.   
  
It filled the tall guy with unspeakable emotion.   
  
He cleared his throat getting a timid Hinata all over the place seeing that he got caught  
  
"Oh! Uhm- Kageyama it- it's not what it looks like I swear!" He stuttered waving his hands around his face to distract from what he was doing.  
  
"You little..." 

It was the end for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only halfway of season 1 of Haikyuu so, sorry if these are kind of OOC.


End file.
